The bully, the victim, and the witness
by Cold'n'Hot
Summary: Randy has a little sister named Keily J. She finds herself in trouble with her family, bob, and a lot more socs. She loves Him so much , She would do anything for him. him btw is Two-Bit Matthews. People end up hurt or in the hospital.Title changed. R&R.
1. Child Abuse and Violence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Outsiders!!!**

Keily J. AKA Randy's little sister

I felt tears stream down my face. Randy and Bob were kicking, punching, and slapping me. They laughed and kicked me harder. They caught me talking to **him**. Oh! How much I loved **him**. Bob slapped me so

hard you could see finger marks on my face. I had my right arm broken so, I couldn't fight them or get away.

Bob slapped me about 8 more times. While Randy kicked me in the shin. " You have to promise that," Randy said while punching me ," to never get near a greaser again." I nodded. bob and Randy then

grabbed there tequilas and left me in the park at the struck of midnight. I thankfully wasn't bleeding. My face hurt and when i would put my hand on it . It would sting from the tequila. I had finger marks ,

where bob slapped me. I had about 3 big bruises and 3 small ones. I went to bench and soon fell asleep.

"Get up !!!", My step mom yelled at me. " What? how? " " We went to the park and found you asleep. I think the rest you can figure out for yourself." , She replied. "Do I have to go to school, it's only Thursday.",

I protested. She shook her head," I don't care if you were in a wheelchair you are going. NOW GET DRESS!" I put on a light blue shirt, black,flare jeans,running shoes, and a grey jacket. I ate my waffles and then brushed my curly, strawberry blond hair.

Bus drive:

Two-bit was a senior just like my brother. I was a sophomore. I came from the life of riches and mustangs. While **he **came from the life of poors and tuff. I packed my lunch . I put milk, hot dog, and

strawberries. I then had to pack Randy's lunch like I do everyday. I put 2 slices of pizza, a bottle of beer, and sweets. Randy then came into the kitchen, " Are you ready?" I looked at him and gave his lunch.

On the bus he would sit with his friends. I sat with people , who rolled their eyes at me. They got up and left me the whole bench to myself. "Hey! Randy" , Bob howled when he got to the bus. Before

reaching Randy . He went to the bench I was. I looked out the window then at Bob. " Yes?" He got real close to my face and whispered in a harsh tone," If I ever, i mean ever see you with him or any greasers. I will blade you Keily J."

I pushed him back so hard he fell to the ground. " Hey! you find a bench! ," The bus driver yelled at Bob. Bob got up and looked at me. " I will get you back for this ,Keily J."


	2. Revenge

Thursday:

Right after I got to school. I grabbed my books form my locker fast trying to make sure Bob wasn't around. I wish I had just nodded. " Hey! Keily J!" , howled Cherry at the end of the hall. She ran up to me. "Is he

coming?" , asked shaking. Marcia put her hand on my shoulder," It will be okay, Keily J." I looked at them. They had trust us looks on their face. Then bell rang. I heard a person yell down at the end of the hall,"

Bob and Randy are coming .CLEAR THE HALLS!!!" " Shut up!" , Randy yelled. I quickly hurried to my class. Thankfully they didn't have time to catch me.

I went to English, social studies, and language arts. In PE my luck ran up. I forgot that we have PE with the seniors. The seniors were already out when the sophomores came out. " Listen Up! I am only going to

say this once!!! You have to run 3 big laps and 1 small lap.", Coach L. That was easy. Bob and Randy pushed through the ground trying to find me so, did there friends. "You have 10 minutes to warm up." Then

Randy found. I tried to get away from him. Bang! Crap I just ran into Bob. Bob put his hands on my cheek making look up at him. " Randy and I are still thinking of a good idea to get revenge.", Bob said with a deadly smile on his face.

Why me? Why today? Why now? I put my hands on his hands that were still on my cheeks. I look at him and try to say sweetly and slowly to him," I really don't care. Stay away from me and Marcia

are both on my side." He smirked," We broke up with them right after 3rd period. They weren't basketball player material."

I took his hands of my cheeks . I tried to slowly get away from him but, darn I just bumped into Randy." I thought we already had this talk Keily J." "K , times up ! Now run!" , Coach L said. I started run fast. I

was so stupid soon, Bob and Randy caught up to me. Randy kicked me the shin. Then Bob made me trip 4 times. " Keily J. that's just the beginning of revenge!",Bob howled and started laughing. Thankfully PE passed quickly.

After PE , Cherry and Marcia went to me. " Hey, Keily J. we have some...." I interrupted Marcia," Bob already told me." Don't worry thing will be okay.", Cherry said. I smiled ," Thanks but, this is my problem not

yours." I left the girls locker room. My last 2 classes and lunch passed by with no problems. Then came the drive home. It started when I went to my locker. Bad Idea! Bob , Randy, and 4 other socs were there. I

stood there right in front of them. Nothing happened . " Are you going to get your books? Bob is taking us home in his car. Since I'm too lazy thank him for ride home." He pushed me into Bob. " Thanks." , I said in

a monotone voice. I opened my locker , grabbed my books. " K I'm ready." , said turning to Randy. When I turned around there were about 5 more socs. They had evil smile on there faces. They had bats,

switchblades, and bottles of beer and tequila. Oh! No!


	3. Trouble and unexpected guest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Outsiders!!! **

Then came the drive home. It started when I went to my locker. Bad Idea! Bob , Randy, and 4 other socs were there. I stood there right in front of them. Nothing happened . " Are you going to get your books? Bob is taking us home in his car. Since I'm too lazy thank him for ride home." He pushed me into Bob. " Thanks." , I said in a monotone voice. I opened my locker , grabbed my books. " K I'm ready." , said turning to Randy. When I turned around there were about 5 more socs. They had evil smile on there faces. They had bats, switchblades, and bottles of beer and tequila. Oh! No!

I dropped my books and started screaming. You have to remember I didn't have enough time to think about a good plan. Before I knew it I was on the ground. Some Socs were holding me down. " Hey! Randy show your sis who is in charge." , a soc yelled. I tried to get up. It was useless. Randy took out his switchblade. " Ah! Stop!" , screaming in pain. Randy was blading on my fore head. It hurt so much. I was then slapped a few times. There were kicks to my ribs and punches to my face. I screamed in pain even louder.

Then everything went dark. I woke up in my kitchen floor. I looked up there was my dad and Randy. I could tell my dad was angry. " KEILY J. YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!", my dad yelled at top of his lungs. My dad kicked me in my ribs. Randy punched me around my jaw. Then the kitchen door open it was Bob. I felt tears in my eyes. Bob chuckled when he looked at my dad and Randy punching and kicking me. Bob put his bottle of wine down. He was real high. Anyone could tell he was drunk. He wasn't even standing up straight.

" You guys could use a little back up.", Bob suggested. Randy put on a deadly smile," Sure!" Randy then turned to me," Now! I hope you learn from this!" Bob came to were I was. My dad took his bottle of beer and left me with Bob and Randy. I decided to kick Randy. He laughed," Is that the best kick you can kick?" I was tried, hurt physically, hungry, thirsty, and I had my right arm broke. If I can barely write , how can I protect myself?! Now I was petrified! Bob slap as hard as he could. I started to cry. They slapped and kicked me harder as the time past. After what felt ike hours. Randy told Bob to stop. Randy and Bob took me to my room. It was more like dragging because, I was half unconscious. Bob put on my bed. They locked the door. Oh! No! I closed my eyes. I was so afraid to open my eyes.

I must have fell asleep. I woke up in my bed and went to the mirror. I was feeling funny. What did they do to me? I looked really pale. My cheeks were stained with tears. I felt funny. Then Randy came into my room. He stared at me funny. He then came to me and hugged me. Was he feeling sick or drunk? I then felt a big punch throw to my face. " What was that for?!", I yelled in pain. He laughed and left me in the room confused. Yep he's drunk. If you thought that was weird. When I came for breakfast, that was bizarre and spooky.

First, My step mom smiled at me. She then made me a bagel with chocolate milk. I normally had waffles and decaf coffee. Second, My dad hugged me and told in a sweet tone to get ready. Third, Randy and Bob sat with me on the bus. " Your friends are sitting back there guys." , I pointed out." It's okay. Now that me and you are friends. We will sit together.", Bob said to me. I looked at Randy then at Bob. " Okay what do guys want?", I asked. " Listen, you little wh*** . I am failing science. I need a tutor and since you are so smart. You are going to tutor me." , Bob said with a creepy tone. I felt chills going up and down my spine. I nodded. " Great! See you after school Keily J." , Randy responded after Bob was done. Randy and Bob caught and went to the back of the bus.

I was at my locker when I felt a hand on my shoulder. " Let me Go!", I sheerked and started to run. I thought it was Randy, Bob, or other soc that mess with me like Jonah and Jayden Clay( They were the meanest twins you could ever meet).

**P.S.- in the next chapter you find out what the J. in Keily J. is.**


	4. TwoBit is back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Outsiders!!! **

I was at my locker when I felt a hand on my shoulder. " Let me Go!", I sheerked and started to run. I thought it was Randy, Bob, or other soc that mess with me like Jonah and Jayden Clay( They were the meanest twins you could ever meet). " Hey! Keily J. wait up!" , I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Ponyboy , Johnny, and Two-Bit. " Are you alright Keily J. Marcia told me you been having a tuff week with your family?" I shook my head," It's been rough but, I guess I'm alright and alive well at least for now. " There was a short silence. " Um.. Two-Bit can I stay at your place ?" Two-Bit sighed," I can't I'm staying at the Curtis' house so, is Johnny."

I turned to Ponyboy and smiled," Hey, Ponyboy . Can I stay at your place during the weekend?" I asked in sweet tone. You know that tone that you talk to your parents to get what you want well that was the tone I used on Ponyboy. Ponyboy nodded. I smiled and looked into Two-Bit Matthews eyes.

Johnny was so kind to carry my bookbag. I laughed as Two-Bit told new jokes along our way to Pony's house. " Hey, Two-Bit. I thought you wouldn't be back until Saturday.", I was just wondering. " I just came back early. I don't think it's a problem. I hate New Hampshire." , he responded.

I then notice a mustang pass us and then it reversed. I saw the Clay brothers and Bob and Randy in the back. I ducked behind Ponyboy. " Hey! Greasers have you seen my girlfriend?" , asked Jonah. Me and him will never love one another. Johnny shook his head. Bob then looked at Ponyboy.

"Hey! Pony, who's your new friend. " I was wearing a hippies hat and my hair was really messy. I think I looked like a boy. Bob and Randy tried to see my face. Randy looked at my clothes. I think he was wondering why I was wearing the same clothing Keily J. wore today. Two-Bit came to were I was and whispered," the house is only 5 blocks away. If something bad happens run to the house." " Bye! Greasers!," Jayden shouted. Bob looked at me one more time. He was looking straight in my eyes. If he couldn't recognize me . Then He was really stupid. He frowned and pulled the window up.

Thank God! That was a close one. When I entered the home. I was greeted by Anabella , my great greaser friend. She was Sodapop's new girlfriend. Sodapop gave me a friendly hug. Darry hugged me and kissed my fore head. Dally put his hand on my shoulder.

" What happen Keily Jinger?" Why did he have to call me by my both my first and middle name? Why can't he just call me KJ or Keily J. I notice he was looking at right arm and the scar were Randy blade me on my fore head. " I have had a bizarre week." , I stated. " So, were am I going to sleep?" , I wondered.

Darry looked around. " Well my armchair is where Johnny is. And there is only the couch." Darry looked at Two-Bit." I will trust you not to do anything. Well Keily J. you can share the couch with Two-Bit ." I put my bookbag on the couch. I then changed to a long,red tunic and pink leggings. I know it sounds ugly but, I looked nice.

Anabella smiled at me when she saw me. " Can we go to Rusty's?" , I asked. " Hell no! You are a greaser now! We are going to Jay's." , She responded while shaking me nicely. Anabella and I heard shouts so we went outside of Pony and Soda's room onto the hallway. I heard Jayden voice," I know she's here!"

There was more shouting and then there was slam and lots of cussing. I went to the livingroom. I saw Johnny. He was amazed when he saw Anabella in a black, dress. I had tooken off my hippie hat by the way. Anabella doesn't wear grease in her hair. Johnny smiled when he saw me. I wear grease in my hair only when there are rumbles.

I grabbed my bookbag and took out my keys. " So, me, Anabella, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Dally are going in my car. While Ponyboy,Steve, and Darry go in Soda's car." I opened the garage door and went to my silver, 1974 Lamborghini. Two-Bit loved the car.

(Just in case you are wondering I keep the car there when I secretly visit Johnny. He helps me sometimes with my L.A. I now have a low B it used to be a D. I guess I'm not that smart.) Dally though I should get more of chicks car then this. I think Dally was jealous .He had a 1946 Chrysler. Two-Bit won a 1972 Dodge a few weeks ago.


	5. Jay's, Party, and an unsual Relationship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Outsiders!!! I'm sorry I forgot the book takes place in 1966. Well in this story the year is 1974. There the story is more understandable.**

The ride to Jay's:

I let Anabella drive. Johnny called Cherry to meet us at Jay's. Anabella and Johnny were in the front seats. I was in the middle of Dally and Two-Bit. Two-Bit and I were quite. Dally kept cussing at Anabella to go faster than speed limit. They mess with each other a lot. I started to chuckle because, it was hilarious what they were saying to one another. Two-Bit chuckled too. Johnny was trying to calm them down. Dally then cussed at Johnny. Johnny looked upset. The rest of the ride was silent.

When we caught to Jay's. We were greeted by Cherry. I few moments later Soda, Pony, Steve, and Darry arrived. They were laughing a lot. Darry was laughing so hard he was crying. I started to laugh. Then everyone was laughing. After I few more seconds of laughing, Cherry looked at me and gave a thumbs up. I could tell she liked what I was wearing.

We calmed down and went inside. I looked at the ground. Everyone was staring at me like if I were some kind of animal. Okay this is weird. I heard Cherry chuckling and saw that Steve had his arm around her waist. I wish Two-Bit would put his arm around my waist. We ordered an extra large pizza. Tim and some of his buddies came to our table.

" Hey! KJ come here!," Tim called for me. I went to were he was. He looked around and pulled me outside. " You should be careful the Clay twin brats are looking for you. May I ask why?' , Tim asked suspiciously.

" I don't know my life was been so weird. My step mom and my dad our being nice to me. Bob wants me to tutor him. And the Clay twins I'm not sure about. My life this week has been so weird." , I told him. He thought for a minute," Just be careful KJ." He was the only that called me KJ. Dally went outside. " Hey! Come on Keily J. the food is ready."

I started to eat fast. I was on my third slice when Johnny told me. I could get a belly ache if I ate anymore. That was a good greaser pizza! I quickly noticed what he meant. Dally ate 5 slices and puked a few minutes later. Soda went outside to smoke. He came back running," Keily J. hide somewhere! The Clays are here. And lots of other Socs as well." Tim grabbed me by wrist and pulled to the back of place. He went through the back door and out to the street. He cussed.

This was a bad idea. The Clays were inside but, there were Socs there waiting for us. The Clays were smart enough to surround the Jay's. Thankfully Dally , Darry, Steve, Soda, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit came out to fight with the Socs. Tim told me to go to the Curtis' home. I grabbed my keys as well as Anabella and Johnny. When we caught in the car, I locked the doors to make sure no one else on the outside could open it. I saw some Socs running towards my car. I reversed and speeded to get out of there.

We arrived home safe. It was safe until we heard a knock on the door and then the door opening. I was revealed when I noticed it was the gang. Everyone had bruises but, no one was bleeding. Cherry and Tim came too. Everyone was silent. I grabbed my bookbag. I was heading towards the door when Two-Bit put his hand on me. " Where are you going?" I turned around," This is my battle not yours. No one should get hurt because of me."

Ponyboy spoke up," It used to be your battle but, since you are a greaser now. This battle is the gangs' battle." Anabella backed ponyboy back," This isn't your fault. Don't worry we will always be there for you." Cherry smiled and grabbed my bookbag. She threw it on the couch. She smiled and looked around." If we can't go anywhere but, here. Then we will our fun here! " I looked at the clock it's 9 o clock. Cherry put the radio on. Steve grabbed her by the waist. They started dancing. Ponyboy, Johnny, Tim, and Darry( our single guys) were dancing alone. Sodapop and Anabella danced together. Two-Bit and me were dancing.

I haven't had this much fun since, my mom died when I was 8 years old. I will always miss my mommy. I wished this party would never end. Unexpectedly we all started singing. We were all laughing. Steve asked Cherry to be his girlfriend. She sheerked and said yes. I wished Two-Bit would ask me to be his girlfriend.

Sadly after 5 hours of fun. We all got tired and went to bed and others went home. Two-Bit changed to sweatpants and he was shirtless. Wow! If you only saw how sexy he looked. I changed to a green pajama with lots of black pocadots everywhere. The second I laid my head on the pillow and Two-Bit put his arm around me. I fell asleep.


	6. TwoBit's new girlfriend and Her secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Outsiders!!! **

**Saturday, October 26th, 1974**

"Keily J." , I heard someone saying my name and shaking me lightly. I looked up and saw Johnny. " Everyone is at work. Ponyboy is in the dining area eating. I just finished eating. Dally is coming by the house later. " , Johnny was talking so fast. I nodded andlooked aroundfor Two-Bit. Johnny seem to understand what I was thinking," Two-Bit left and said something about a surprise." Johnny gave me a wink. I went to the bathroom in the hallway. I took a shower. I changed to a brown blouse andgrey jeans. I brushed my messy curly, strawberry blond hair.

I heard my stomach growl. I made myself eggs and toast. " Hey, Kel." Ponyboy stated when I entered the dining area. I put my plate next to him and gave him a tight hug. " Two-Bit always talks about you when your not around." I looked at him," Really? Two-bit and me are great friends but, I'm afraid that can change. Do you understand Pony?" He nodded," No worries. I'm sure you and him will more than friends by the end of today." I smirked. I ate quickly. Ponyboy told me how hard he punched Jayden around the jaw. It cheered me up big time! Ponyboywas my 3rd best friend greaser. Anabella is my 1st and Johnny is my 2nd.

" So, when do you get your thingy off ?" , He was talking about the cast on my right arm." I will get it off on Monday." Pony grabbed my hand," I will try my best to keep those Socs off you." I looked away from his face," Thanks but, when I go home on Monday." Ponyboy thought for a minute. He was looking around. He tapped his foot." I got it! You can stay but, since you an appointment on Monday. You are free to choose when or not when to go to school." I gave him a confused look ," Can I call Darry and ask him?" He nodded and told the number to dial Darry.

" Hi! Darry. Are you busy?" pause. " Sure, I will make it quick. Can I stay your place longer?" Pause. " About a week or two." Pause." Thanks Darry. I love you! bye." I hanged up the phone. I started screaming around with joy." I'm going to guess Darry said yes." , Johnny said. I nodded. Ponyboy then made a funny noise," Don't get your hopes up. Two-Bit is going back to his place on Wednesday." I turned to him and smirked," I rather be with you guys than at my own home." Johnny spoke up," It's been ruff after your mom hasn't it."

I looked at him," Yeah but, It all went downhill after my dad married Camille." Ponyboy looked at me strange," Wait did you say Camille ?" I nodded. " That's bizarre. That's the name of the woman who had Clay twins. The Clay twins' parent then got a divorce." I gave him a look," I know. Doesn't it surprise you guys that the Clay twins are at my house a lot." Johnny gasped," Oh my gosh! The Clay twins are your stepbrothers." " Yep! That's not the worse part!" I yelled. Ponyboy and Johnny looked at me strange." My father is forcing to marry Jonah when I'm 17. Do you know what Jonah will do to me?!" , I yelled with tears rolling down my face. Johnny and Ponyboy hugged me.

Then the door open. It was Two-Bit," Hey guys!" He then looked at me," What did I miss ? What's wrong Kel ?" I didn't/wouldn't look at him. Johnny hugged me. Ponyboy took Two-Bit outside and I think he told him everything from breakfast to the big secret I have kept for so long. Two-Bit came back inside mad. Johnny spoke up," Surprise." " Right thanks for reminding me Johnny. Here keily J." , Two-Bit said handing me a tiny box. I opened it and saw two tickets. " Will you go with me to the concert Keily J.?"

I looked at the tickets and then at Two-Bit. " I will as long as it's a date.", I responded. He looked at me with a smile," That was the next thing I was going to talk about. Will you be my girlfriend Keily J.?" I jumped scream and kissed Two-Bit for a long time. I let go off his lips when I remembered Johnny and Ponyboy were still in the room. " Of course!" He kissed me and said he would come back and pick me up around 6 o clock.

**The concert**

Two-Bit went looking like a rockstar. I put on a shirt saying in big bold letters 'ROCKSTAR' and skinny, black jeans with sandals. I went shopping this afternoon before the concert. We were jumping and have the time for our lifes. The best part is when they put us on the big screen. People started cheering," Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Two-Bit kissed me . We laughed and we went home. I have another great memory in my heart now. Two-Bit kissed me goodnight. I fell asleep quickly. Now that the secret is out. How much of my life will change?


	7. Nightmare and rumble

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders!!!**

Sunday ,October 27th,1974

I was walking down a road. Then I felt someone push me to the ground and he laid on top of me. I was blindfolded and a handkerchief was put in my mouth.

" I'm going to kill you Keily J." , the familiar voice whispered. My heart started to race. Out of everyone I'm afraid of. He was the meanest and scariest of them all. " Please Jonah don't", I begged. I knew he wasn't going to. Jonah took out a gun. I pushed him of me and started to run as fast as I could.I screamed for help. It was if me and Jonah were the last two people on Earth. He soon catched up to me.

" I didn't want it to end like this." , Jonah stated and then he smirked. He pulled me close to his body. He placed his gun right in the middle of my chest and on the top of my heart.

" Keily J." , I heard a voice in the distance. Jonah then grabbed my neck. He pulled toward his lips and kissed me. " Keily J." , the voice was getting louder. Next thing I knew I heard a shot. I fell back crashing the ground hard.

" Keily J.!", I looked up and saw Johnny hovering over. Thank God it was a dream well more like a nightmare. " You okay? You make the most funniests faces when your asleep.", Johnny said and chuckled a little bit. Two-Bit came and hugged me." Keily J. something is bothering you. What is it?" , Johnny stated. "It's nothing Johnny. Two-Bit can you get my breakfast? " , I said.

Two-Bit replied," Sure. Do you want to have breakfast in bed?"

" Yeah that's what I meant to say. I just said it in a question form.," I laughed nervously.I wasn't stupid I knew that was one of the worst jokes I have ever said. Dally spooked me when he put his hand over me.

I thought the only ones here were Johnny,Ponyboy, and Two-Bit." Are you sure your okay? Keily J."

I nodded once," Yeah just I um had a um. It's hard to explain but, I fine. Anymore questions." , I said. Ponyboy hugged me and said," We all have strange dreams there and there. I had a dream that ... you're right it hard to tell someone a dream because, you forget."

"Exactly yeah I just forgot." , I replied. " So what are you going to do when you get back home?", Dally asked.

" I don't know either a month of chores or my step-mom will come up with something." , I replied. " Here you go dear." , Two-Bit said bringing the food to me. " Do think I'm a loser for running away? " , I wondered. Two-Bit replied," No of course not. Johnny runaways alot. I think it was really brave of you." Two-Bit then kissed me. I have say that even though it was a dream Jonah is better kisser.

The rest of the day went by quickly. The rest of the gang came. Everyone was quiet. It made me feel uneasy.

Johnny was always there to whisper in my ear a sweet thing. I think I could relate the most to Johnny. At noon the gang left me at home alone so Socs wouldn't try to catch me at the rumble or something. Two-Bit left me with his switchblade. I was there alone all from noon until 12:00 a.m. I was just happy the day went by without any problems. That must have been a hell of a rumble.

**Sorry it's short.**


	8. Dally, Danny, and The Clays

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders!!!**

Monday ,October 28th,1974

"Keily J. are you going to school?", Ponyboy asked me. " No I'm going to take my cast of my arm. I have had it on for weeks now." , I replied. Sodapop stated," Well who's taking you?" I thought about for a minute. " I will just walk there. It's not that far." The second I was done Two-Bit spoke up," No you can't go alone. It's too dangerous."

I gave him a look," I will be fine. I can defend myself and you know that."

"Yeah Two-Bit she will be okay. But if your really that worried I will take to the doc.", Dally said," Don't worry I will call in sick for work."

I hate when I get treated like a baby. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming. " Get ready Keily Jinger." I nodded and left the kitchen. I didn't know why I felt funny. It's almost if someone were trying to warn me or something. I guess I just have to let it go.

When I was done. Dally was already in my car waiting for me. " Keily Jinger! Lets go!" , Dally called from the driveway. I locked the house and hurried in my car. I hurried even faster when Dally started to honk.

" Keily J. Do you want to go somewhere before the appointment? " , Dally asked. " Um how about the park or a museum?" , I replied.

Dally stared at me funny," Nah Lets go to um..... well okay the park it is." Was it me or Dally put the music up way to loud. I left like my ears were go to pop. I pressed the mute button." Hey! What was that for?" , Dally asked. " I have many problems already I don't need to be deaf." , I chuckled a little bit at the end.

Dally chuckled with me," Hey. that was really fun."" Thanks.' , I replied. We went on and out of nowhere I heard a bang! Next thing I knew Dally had hit a mailbox. " Whoops! I hope you don't mind." , Dally laughed. I chuckled a little bit," It doesn't matter ."

"Well we are here Keily J." , Dally said.I caught out and was amazed. "This is a greaser park." , I was amazed. "Nope It's a Soc's park." , Dally said," I come here a lot and steal things from the rich people." Now I know Dally's hobby stealing. I chuckled at the idea. Dally gave me a funny look.

We were walking when I started to notice that someone was following us. Dally seemed to have noticed it too.

He would turn around and saw no one was there. I decided to walk faster. I then feft a hand on my shoulder. I then heard Dally scream. By force I was turned so I would face the person. A big, fat guy even taller than Darry had Dally down.

" Well well well who do we have here Jonah?" , Jayden asked Jonah. " Don't worry doll we aren't here to mess with you." , Jonah said with a smirk at the end.

" Shouldn't you guys be in school right now? " , I asked. " We are on vaca. But shouldn't you be at school too." I replied," I'm getting my cast off today."

"Come on Jayden and Danny it's not the right time. See you tomorrow princess," Jonah said . Danny got off Dally and they left as if nothing." Come on Dally lets go." I said. Dally and I stormed off. We went to the appointment as if nothing. I told Dally not to say anything to Two-Bit. Dally and I didn't speak.

When We caught to the hospital. I was the one speaking. Dally disn't speak through the entire thing.

Dally left me at the Curtis' home and left. It's was hard to act as if nothing had happened. But I had to keep my mouth shut so I wouldn't worry Two-Bit and the rest of the gang. I just kept thinking of the possibilities.

What if Danny hurted Dally? What if Jonah hurted me? Danny could have easily have hurted Dally.


	9. Science Project and my partner is Jonah

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders!!!**

Tuesday ,October 29th,1974

"Hey um Keily you don't have to go to school if you don't want to." , Darry suggested. I could tell he was worried. " No Darry I will be fine. " I said. " Well what do you want for lunch today? " Johnny asked being a gentleman. " I think I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I replied.

I got myself ready stuffing my bookbag with pencils and books. I had done all the homework from Monday and Friday yesterday at night. I was shaky today. I could still feel that warning sign as hard as I tried to ignore it. It still bugged me.

"Keily dear hurry up" , Two-Bit called. He had my lunch in his hand. We decided to walk to school instead of taking the bus. Randy, Bob , Jayden, and Jonah always take the bus. Two-Bit held my lunch in one hand and in other he held my hand. We walking down street like lovers. I felt calm with Two-Bit. I knew he will always be there to protect me.

" Keily J. who's the nicest to you in your house? I know their all mean but, who's the nicest? ," Two-Bit asked. I replied," Jayden is the nicest. I never really talk to him. He's not like Jonah who's always there to bully me."

"Have Jonah or Randy ever um hurt you? " , Two-Bit asked. " Duh you even know that." " No dear I mean have they ever hurt you more than just kicking and hitting." Two-Bit seem to notice I was shaky. " Do you mean as in rape or something close to the matter? " , I questioned Two-Bit to see if that's what he was talking about.

" Yeah I just couldn't get myself to say that word." I thought about for a few minutes before replying. " No no Two-Bit never. Now that you brought that up I'm thankful it has never happened." "Well we are here now bye Keily J." , Two-Bit than kissed me in my cheek and walked off to his locker.

I can't believe he even thought of something like that. That really worries me. Like what if they did and I just don't remember. I gave me the chills just to think about. I opened my locker door and looked at my new schedule. I heard in the news that every student in this town was getting new schedules because of budgets and something news is really not my interest.

I looked at schedule and then my eyes landed on geometry and science with Juniors is this school insane. I already had P.E. with the Seniors. I knew I would run into them but, I didn't to have class with Jonah or Jayden. Well I have geometry on Mondays,Wednesdays,and Fridays. I had science on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Great let me note to self to bring a switchblade to science.

So my first class, L.A. went smooth and well. I could tell that Johnny's teaching was helping me. Then came science.

" Hello " , Mrs. Tiernam began ," I see new faces and some old faces." I was sitting in the back the twins wouldn't see me. " Well class today you are going to get signed up with a partner."

Mrs. Tiernam looked around and then started to speak again ," Everyone will be working on something that has to do with chemistry. And here is the hat with names of your classmates. Let the girls go first. Megan?" A girl with black hair went to the front of the class.

" Pick out a name Megan." , Mrs. Tiernam instructed. Megan pick a piece of paper out. " Now read it.' Megan looked at the paper horrified," Danny Brooke." Mrs. Tiernam said," Great you guys will be doing a protect involving wet chemistry. Wet chemistry is a term used to refer to chemistry generally done in the liquid phase."

Megan and Danny sat down together." Okay let's keep going Keily?" , Mrs. Tiernam stated. I forced myself to stand and walk to my teacher. I didn't look at my classmates faces. I just stared at my teacher. I digged my hand deep in the hat. I picked a piece of paper and pulled it out. I noticed Johnny was in this class too when I looked up.

I looked at the paper blank for a minute. " Read it " , Mrs. Tiernam said. " Jonah Clay" , I said in a low voice. " Great Jonah come here please. You should consider yourself lucky. Jonah is the best student in my class."

" Well you guys are doing theoretical chemistry. Theoretical chemistry involves the use of physics to explain or predict chemical phenomena. " Jonah grabbed my wrist and almost dragged me to a sit next to him. Johnny caught partnered up with Theresa Hope a great friend of mine and yes hope was her last name. After the partner ceremony. Jonah unexpectedly put his hand in between my legs. I felt awful almost about to puke.

I wanted to scream but, I knew I would get beaten up by the Socs if I did. Jonah kept playing with zipper. I want to almost attack him.I still had my switchblade. the second the bell rang , I ran out of there.I told Two-Bit and the rest of the gang. They told me I wasn't going to school tomorrow and that they would beat Jonah a## tomorrow.

I giggled to the fact of wanting to see Two-Bit beat up Jonah. Jonah might be a year younger than Two-Bit. But Jonah is 6'3" and Two-Bit is only 5'11" thought he claims he's taller. I just don't understand my family anymore but I can feel something really bad in my future. Will that feeling ever stop bugging me?


	10. School rumble gone wild

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders!!!**

Wednesday ,October 30th,1974

So there I was all day waiting for the gang to come back from the rumble that was set after school. I then heard a knock on the door. I opened and saw a petrified Anabella." Thank God you didn't come. It was awful!!!!! Their were about 20 of us and 200 of them." , Anabella said in a shaky voice. I replied ," What happened where everybody else? "

" I don't know Soda made me come to the house to check on you." I couldn't believe this. It was all so awful. " Come on some Socs are looking for you. We have to go. Now!" , She said. She pulled me out the door and into my car. I hadn't fasten my seat belt when she speeded off. " I will explain at my place now please just keep your mouth shut." Anabella wasn't just a little shaky. She had tears in her eyes. I kept quite just to make her happy.

" Ella could you pass by our school. Just to see what's happening." , I spoke up even though she said not to. She nodded and firmed her grip on the wheel. " Um I'm sorry I didn't tell you this but, Pony and Soda are both going to the emergency room. I can't believe it myself." She was now crying.

" Um...I don't mean to be rude but please keep your eyes on the road." When we driving by the school. I saw Two-Bit being pinned down to the ground. Jonah and Jayden were killing him. I did one the most stupidest things I could have ever done.

I got out of my car and ran to Two-Bit. I put my face into his chest and started to cry. Randy came to where I was and punched me around the jaw. Next thing I knew I was on a couch. " Keily J. how are you feeling girl? " , Anabella asked me. Anabella hugged me. " What happened?" , I asked.

" Everything is okay. Pony and Soda are in the hospital. Dally is taking care of Johnny at his place. Darry wasn't there but, his at the hospital with his brothers. Two-Bit is unconscious on the couch. But don't worry the doctor came he said he will be okay." " And what happened to me?" Ella signed ," Randy punched you unconscious and look I think he's starting to wake up."

" Hey Two-Bit." , Anabella said and hugged him. I kissed his forehead. Then there was a knock on the door. " Hey I'm here sorry traffic." , Cherry said, " Here I brought medicine. Steve is at the hospital crying. I making this quick." Cherry handed the medicine to Ella.

She hugged me and Two-Bit. Waved goodbye and left." Keily J. you won't go to school ever." , Two-Bit said in a demanding voice. I turned to him ," Yes I am. I'm going fix this mess." Two-Bit signed," Fine I'll be there with you."

" No I'm doing this by myself. Now if you excuse me. I have to take a bath and go to bed. I'm not going to let a **Clay** beat me or my friends! Hell no!" , I yelled and I spitted out in disgust "Clay".

**Sorry It's short!!!**


	11. Confronting the Clays and Motel

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been working on other stories.**

* * *

Thursday, October 31st, 1974

" Keily J." , Anabella said, " the bus is here." I grabbed my bookbag. Two-Bit wasn't going to school. I entered the bus. The second the Clays saw me smiles danced on their lips. Well more like evil smiles. I sat in the first bench. All alone until someone sat next to me. It was Randy. " How are you doing Keily J.? " I turned away from him facing the window. " I'm okay thank you."

" I'm sorry about Pony and Soda.", he said. Now today I'm not taking any of his crap. I turned to him and punched him hard. He fell to the ground. Before he could say anything people strated to get off the bus and some were stepping on was funny. I caught off the bus .

I rushed to my locker. Okay first L.A. and then oh crap! Science. " Clear the halls! " A boy yelled. That means that seniors are coming. I walked quickly to L.A.

L.A. went fine. Mr. Hunnell says I'm doing better. Now I have all A's. But, now I have to deal with science. I saw a big project with my name and Jonah's. It also had a big A+ on it. Jonah was talking to Johnny. Wait! Johnny what is he doing here?

" Johnny what are you doing here? " " Going to school like everyone else. " I grabbed my bookbag and opened it ," here's your pen. I borrowed last month. You see I finally remember to bring it." " Yeah you finally did."

Mrs. Tiernam entered, " Hello class. I have already graded your projects from Tuesday. Now this time you may choose a partner. So let's see. Ah, Jonah who's going to be your partner." Without him answering I knew what the answer was going to be. " Keily, mam." I sat next to him.

He put his hand on my knee. I was wearing a dress below my knee. But, When I sit it exposes my knee. His fingers brushed my knee. I felt weird.

" Jonah," I whispered and pulled his hand away," stop that." He did it again. I know I can't scream I reminded myself. Hey at least Jonah does the project while I watched him. Even though his evil, his is not stupid.

He's lowest grade this year has been a 83. My lowest has been 65. Jonah is also a showoff. He's always bragging about how rich his father is. His father earns 7 million a year. My dad makes about 1/5 of that.

**************

Everything went well the rest of the day. Now it was confronting the brats time. I went to their lockers. " I saw what you did to Two-Bit." " We know and I also saw Randy hit you so hard you went unconscious. " , said Jonah. Jayden stepped in," You better think twice Keily J. You seem to have forgotten that this is our school."

" No I didn't forget anything. You two better stay away from my personal life. Especially I'm now Two-Bit girlfriend." Jonah went red with rage," You are who's girlfriend?! " I didn't reply. I just left and I didn't even look back. Now it was time to confront Bob and Randy.

" Hello idiot 1 and dummy 2." Randy and Bob turned around. They both smirked. " Bob do you know what happens to little girls that mess with big boys like us? " " I know they get beat up and humiliated in front of the whole school."

" I'm not afraid of you two." Randy and Bob looked at something behind so , I turned around. Jayden and Jonah were there. So was their gang of 10 Socs. " Randy tell my mother I will be late," Jonah said. He then turned to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the lot."Um..We are we going?" He didn't reply. Everytime I tried to escape his grip. He would make his grip tighter.

" Jonah where are you taking me? " He pulled me into a van with his gang inside. He didn't speak. He just went in the van. I tried to scream when I came to realisation that they were taking me away. Next thing I knew I had a handkerchief in my mouth.

My hands were tie behind my back. I was siting on Jonah's lap. He kissed my neck several times. I tried to kick something or someone but, no use this guys were strong.

" Hey guys drop me off at the nearest motel." Why was Jonah and Jayden taking me to the nearest motel? Jonah pulled me out of the car. " Come on." , Jayden help Jonah drag me. We went to far end of the motel. No one was there. Jonah kicked a door and it open. Now they took the handkerchief out of my mouth. " Don't you guys have to make a reservation." " Not If your mommy is the owner. But, wait I forgot your mommy's dead.", replied Jonah. What a dumb***.

Jayden and Jonah placed me on the bed. Hands still tied behind my back " Now Keily. You are going to stay here and I will see you tomorrow after school.", said Jonah. "WTF you guys are just going to leave me here." Jayden laughed and Jonah nodded his head.

I tried to scream but, no one came. It wasn't like the movies where prince charming comes through the window. Jayden laughed," No one is going to come. Now shush up." " Come on, Jayden let's leave. See you tomorrow." " Wait! what about my dinner." They laughed and left.

***********

They left me in here. Why? To die. I tried to let myself loose. After about 2 hours of trying to get out I gave up. I put my head on the bed and tried to fall asleep. But, how? when you don't know what is going to happen to you? Is Two-Bit going to come and save the day like in the movies. Well it's been two hours so, I'm going to take that as a no.

Anabella's Pov

Now it has been hours since Keily J. should have been back from school. Two-Bit was calling all his buddies. They would say the same thing. " Last time I was her. She was with Jonah and Jayden." Now here's the problem. We can't just find go Keily J./Jonah's house and attack them. The police could get us in jail for trespassing.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked. I'm having a little bit of writers block.**


	12. Why me? Why me? Why me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders!!! Please review. I don't care if it's flames.**

* * *

Friday ,November 1st,1974

I felt someone shaking me hard. I wish it was Two-Bit or Ella maybe even Johnny. " Keily J. up now." , It was my step-mom. " Am I back home? " " No now shut up! " She had a bottle of tequila in one hand and a cigarette in the other. " Now listen.."

" Why am I staying at a motel? " " Hush up! Now anyway you are here because, you decided to runaway after school. Your dad was thinking on punishing you for 5 years but, then Jonah came with the best idea. I don't care what you have to say from this moment forward. Now here is your breakfast and lunch for today...." She smoked for little while.

" You will never go to school from now on and you will never see those greasers you call friends." She stated with a brassy tone to her voice. Oh! How much I hate her. That smug look on her face I wish I could slap her.

" Well I have nothing more to say. Well look at time 10:40 a.m. I must go. " , She added and left me. Okay now she's gone. So how do I eat with my hands still tied behind my back. Um....This will be tricky wait a person told how get your hands untied. This ain't my first time with my hands tied behind my back. You do this and then. I tumbled out of bed " Oof! " Got myself free. I went running to the door to leave this dump Crap! It's locked from the outside.

" Argh! Man now I'm stuck here in this piece of s****. Plan B wait for Two-Bit."

**Anabella's Pov:** Now after school.

" Johnny how was school? " " Good Ella." " Any leads to where the hell Keily J. is? " " No but, how are Pony and Soda doing? " " Pony should be out of the hospital by Wednesday. Soda is the one I'm most worried about. He's bad Johnny very bad. He might have to stay at hospital for about 3 to 8 months." I started crying.

" Don't cry. I hate when bitches cry." , said Dally. " Dal come on don't be mean to her." , said Johnny giving me a warm hug. "But on top of everything else. Two-Bit got suspended from school. He can go to school on Monday."

" I have failed Keily J.", Two-Bit said with tears in his eyes. " No not you too." , said Dally. " No Two-Bit you have not failed her. I bet she still okay and fine. What's the worse Jonah can do to her?" " Um..Ella..I know Jonah very well and that bad*** can do many things. His dad is always there to bail him out of jail." Dally said.

**Jonah Pov**: After school going to the motel.

" So Jon what are you going to do her? " , asked Jayden. " I'm going to torture her. It's fun. You should be there to see her face. She makes the most dumbest faces that indicates she's scared. Oh well...Keily J. You are in for surprise tonight." " What are you going to do?" " Shut up and drive moron! " " I got a better job for you Jay."

I'm going to make her cry but, I don't f***ing care. She deserves it for running away. Two-Bit needs to learn that she's mine not his. " Jay remember when we beat her up this summer."

He snickered ," Yeah and how she was trying to fight us back but instead she hit herself on what she called an 'accident', " We started laughing, " Good times Jonah good times."

**Keily J. Pov again**: Jonah and Jayden at the motel.

" Get off me Jonah please anyone heeelllpppp!!!" " No one is going to come so shut up." , he said and slapped me. Jayden had my legs pinned down while Jonah was on my stomach pining my arms Jonah going to kill me? " Your so called boyfriend is going to hate this. Start filming Jay." Jayden took out a video camera. Jonah faced the camera. " Hello Dally, Johnny, Two-Bit, Ella, and rest of the gang. I hope you enjoy this video. "

Jonah took in a deep breathe. I still had the same dress from yesterday. Jonah then started kissing me. I tried to move my head but, Jonah had me pinned. I then felt Jonah's hands around my waist. He then pulled off my panties. Then....................................... Oh! I can't say it. Jonah you know ah!

Fine I will say it he raped me. Never in million years would I think that would ever happen to me. After what felt like hours. Jonah stopped ," Your greaser boyfriend will enjoy this. " He laughed. " Come on Jon let's send this to the Greasers. I don't know where to begin. I..um...so overwhelmed I can't ...I. I can't even think straight.

I keep telling myself it never happened but, it did. " Bye Keily J." , Jonah kissed before lokcing the door. I put my underwear back on. I grabbe the first thing I could fined and threw it at the door. I cried for hours. Kept on asking myself Why me? Why me? Why me?

* * *

**In the next chapter should I add a Two-Bit and Jayden pov or a Johnny and Step-mom pov? Answer these questions in your reviews please. Also on another note, I will always start a chapter with Keily J. talking.**


	13. The Video

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders!!! Please review if I don't get reviews I amuse no one is reading my story. If no one is reading my story. There is no reason to keep writing.**

Saturday November 2nd, 1974

Dally POV:

" Hey Guys! Come here well will you look at that a video from Jonah and Jayden Clay! " Darry shouted. " What is it? " , asked Two-Bit. " It's some sort of video." , Darry stated. I snatched out of his hand. " All it says is to Greasers from Jonah and Jayden Clay and in big bold letter **ENJOY **", I stated, " Let's see what it is."

" Well I'm not going to watch. Johnny and I have to put out posters all over town. Johnny and I are going to go around town. Someone must know where Keily J. is. ", Ella declared right before leaving. Darry put in the video. I got up just to smoke a few cigarettes. I didn't want to watch that bullshit.

So here I am smoking my second cigarette when I hear Two-Bit inside screaming turn it off. Two-Bit shouted things like f*** those Clays and Jonah is son of a bitch. I wasn't going in until everything has calmed I played with my cigarette for a while. Then I saw Anabella's car pulled up.

" Hey! Don't go inside Two-Bit has gone on a rampage." Both Johnny and Anabella automatically asked why at the same time. " I don't know. All I know is that Two-Bit is mad real mad. I even think I heard a vase break but, whatever." Anabella went white. " Two-Bit broke my vase!" I think I shouldn't have mentioned that. Again Two-Bit shouted saying "I'm going to make sure Jonah burns in hell! "

" I'm just outside waiting until he calms down. So anything on Keily J." Anabella didn't reply and Johny shook his head no. She bursted through the door. Johnny and Anabella both went to Two-Bit. Two-Bit was on the floor sobbing. The guy was pouring his eyes out.

Two-Bit choked out," Hoow How cud Jo Jonah do something li like tha that. He he ra ra." Before he could finish. Two-Bit wailed and sobbed. I have never seen him this upset. It made me want to cry. I know what he was going to say. Darry was also upset. I saw the pain in Two-Bit eyes. Ella and Johnny had their jaws dropped to the floor. They too started to shed tears. I have no I idea what to think. Should I cry or should I ...well I don't know.I'm a cold there is no way I'm going to cry.

*********

Steve POV:

" Hello mam I here to see Sodapop and Ponyboy." She smiled, " Of course you go to the 3rd floor. Ponyboy is in the 2nd room to your left and Soda is in the 1st room to your left." I thanked her. " Steve!" , I quickly recognized that voice. It was Tim. " Yo bud." Tim gave me a glared.

" One we are not Buddies and two I'm here to see Soda and Ponyboy as well." I nodded. Tim that boy drinks at any clutched onto his rum. It's only 11 a.m. and his already drunk. I've got better things to do than drink and chase after girls. i already had Cherry. I 3 Cherry!

I knocked once. " Come in." " Hey It's me and Tim." Ponyboy smiled when he saw us. " So you feeling better " , Tim said putting 3 fingers up in front of his face. " Of course I'm better and I know you have three fingers up." " Just checking to see if you can see. I heard a rumor saying you went blind."

" Yeah this is why I don't believe rumors." I handed Pony a get well card. " Thanks Steve."

Tim knocked once. " The door is open." , Soda said from inside. " Steve, Tim what up? " " I see your feeling better they told you were going to be here for months." " Nah I will probably be out of here in 2 weeks or something."

" Anabella has been worried about you." Sodapop replied, " I must call her. " " No! I mean not now there is a lot of things we must tell you." , I yelled. I stared blank at my best friend. Tim broke the silence, " It about Keily J. " " Where's Keily J.?" We didn't reply. " Guys? Why won't you answer my question?" A longer silence. Tim and I just stared at one another. " Where's Keil.." " Keily J. is missing." Soda's jaw dropped.

**********

Keily J. POV:

I woke up from a long nap. I had been crying last night. Jonah kept calling me names and even duct tape my mouth to stop me from screaming. I was in the middle of Jonah and Jayden. They were both asleep. I couldn't tell who was who. I can only tell the Clay twins apart by three ways. One their height, Jonah is 6'3" and Jayden is 6'1 3/4". Two Jayden has a deeper voice than Jonah.

Jonah's voice ain't high but, Jayden has a deep voice. Still Tim has the deepest voice. Three their eyes, Jonah has light blue eyes and Jayden has blue-gray eyes. I don't want to wake them up. I must admit their hot but, sex appeal is not important. I judge people by their actions.

I got out of the sheets and read a book I found in a drawer. The last person that was here must have left it. The story was called Undeveloped. It was about a mother who is killed and then it's all a mystery. A story full with riddles and stuff.

I'm sorry I'm awful at summaries. I heard a creek. I looked up. It was Jayden. He came to me and snatched the book out of my hand. " Look at you. My golly you have to get ready. Look at the time. You little stupid slut. "

Jayden is such a dick. I hate him. He notice I wasn't going to move. He threw the book at me. I guess he intend to hit me with it but I catched it. Jonah then was up. He smirked at Jayden. Then both of them charged at me. They pulled me by my hair into the bathroom.

*********

Johnny POV:

I've heard nothing about Keily J. I've mourn for days and hope that nothing worse happens to her. She is so sweet. I can't get myself to realize I might never get the chance to see her again, to talk to her again, or just get one her big and cuddliest hugs. It made me grieve just to think about her. It's now 4 p.m.

I have no idea where she might be. I love her curly, strawberry blond has the most exquisite and charming laugh. She just makes your day brighter. Whoa! Let me stop myself I sound if I were falling in love with Keily J. No! I love Hope, Theresa Hope from school. Especially Two-Bit is Keily J.'s boyfriend.

**********

Keily J. POV:

I had been beaten up again. Jonah and I had ... again if you know what I mean. It's not that I wanted to but, I was force to. It's now sunset. I'm so tired after all the chores Jonah and Jayden made me do. Bob is watching me. The Clays are going out to the movies but anyway it's not my business. Bob just watches t.v.

" Yo Bob." , I said happily. " Yes?" , He asked curiously. " I was just wondering if you could take somewhere...( he didn't reply he just gave me a glare.)... Come on both of us are really bored. Let's do something fun."

" Like what? What would you have in mind? I can't wait to hear this." I thought about for a minute. " Let's go mess with Greasers." " Hmm aren't you friends with greasers." I thought to myself. I know that loser, I'm just tricking you.

" Okay let's go. I heard there's a rumble near by. Here it's cold outside." Bob handed me his white leather jacket. " Thanks " I mumbled. I could one escape but that would be stupid knowing Bob, he would chase after me. I had many questions running through my head. Like will I ever escape this dump? When will the abuse end? How did I get myself into this situation?

* * *

**Do you guys think Keily J. is a Mary sue? I was just wondering. My brother Ryan told that Keily J. is a Mary Sue. Tell me so, I can change her a bit. **


	14. I love Randy

**Enjoy!!!! I'm trying third person.**

* * *

Sunday Noon

Third Person POV:

" Pfft! How could you Bob?" , demanded an angry Jonah. " I was just.. drinking and stuff well I don't know. ", a drunken Bob stated. Jonah was furious. Why did Bob take Keily J. out? If Keily J. is seen someone might go tell Two-Bit which was Jonah's fear. " If a Greaser sees Keily J. we are all screwed. I hope this doesn't happen again!!"

Keily J. was shaking in a corner. Keily J. was beaten by Jonah and Randy when they found her at the rumble. Keily J. now wearing a clean green blouse with brown pants. She was bear footed." Bob we trusted you to watch her while we were gone! " , yelled Jayden with an upper roar on her and gone.

Randy was listening to the three boys fight and argue. Randy would occasionally look at Keily J. She would tremble. Poor Keily J. had a new scar running from her thigh to her knee. She had just been bandged. Randy stepped in ," Hey it's not all Bob's fault. Keily J. can trick people very easily." The boys all turn their attention toward Keily J.

" He 's the one!.....It's not my fault all I said is that I want to go outside. Bob took me to the rumble. There I am sitting on the curb. ( She faced Randy) ...Then next thing I know I'm being beaten for no reason with no warning.

..Then I get throw to the ground even got kicked in my ribs and then someone things as a punishment I should get bladed from my thigh to my knee. " , Keily J. spitted out with hatred. Keily J. abhorred her own brother. It never bothers Keily J.

" No one cares about you. It's like anyone in here gives a damn about you." , Randy implied kinda drunk too. The boys started snickering. Keily J. bit her bottom lip. Keily J. sat back her corner. Jonah and Jayden stepped out of the room with Bob. They were going to have a chat with Bob if you know what I mean. Randy looked at his sister. He scratched his head thinking hard. Keily J. looked at the ground still biting her bottom lip.

" Did you miss while I was gone? " Randy murmured something so quite and fast that Keily J. didn't have time to pick what Randy was saying. " Come again? " , She asked politely. Randy looked at Keily J. and simply nodded. She nodded back and ran up to him. She gave Randy a warm hug. (Aww)

Sunday 3:30 P.m.

Johnny POV:

The radio was booming in my ears. Dally putting the volume as high as it could go. I finally pressed stop. " Johnnycake what was that for? " I smiled, " You know why now can you drop me off at the park? "

Dally signed, " Did you leave your jacket again for the.. " Dally counted using his fingers, " That's the seventh time this month."" Yeah I forget it when I'm listening to the birds or looking at the stars even with Pony we would watch sunsets." Dally licked his lips, " Yeah well you guys are getting kind of old for that."

" I know... Hey.. Did you hear Ponyboy is not going to go and finish school instead he's going to work in the gas station where Soda and Steve work." Dall put the music on again. I looked out and spotted something but can't tell what it is. Dally said, " Hey this was were he had the rumble yesterday."

" Ya I didn't go. Heard the Socs won for the 19th time now in a row. Three more wins and they beat the record. What's our Greaser record?" " We had won earlier this year about 10 times in a row." " Dally stop the car.

Look outside isn't that the shoes Keily J. was wearing the day she got kidnapped by the Clays."" You mean those right there? " " Ya." I got out, took the shoes. " Dally they are size 9. " " Wow..Keily J. has big feet."

It came to my conclusion. " Dally that means Keily J. must had been here the night of the rumble."


	15. Flashback

Sunday afternoon

Two-Bit POV:

I've been crying myself to sleep ,but all I dream is a bout Keily J. I wouldn't go out unless it was urgent and now I was drunk.I mean mighty drunk. I might even have a fever. I'm at Ella's place. I have no life without Keily J.

I remember the first time I met her. She was 13 in 7th grade. She was sleeping ( I guess) right across the street form my house in a small lot. I just wanted to see if she was alive. She was dirty and smelled like shit. But then she woke up and smiled at me with that beautiful pearl white smile. I knew she was special and not just another runaway like others.

flashback:

" Mun hay why you the helper." , She must have been lightheaded when I asked if she was okay. I barely understood what she said. She smiled and got down to her knees. " A helper has come and rescue me. Therefore I will pay you back." Then she giggled. I tilted my head in confusion.

" Just kidding.I'm crazy at times.... Hi I'm Keily pronounced Keely. Keily J." I cleared my throat. " I'm Two-Bit." " Wonderful name. I'm Randy's sister. You know the mean freshman who's best friend Bob beat you up at yesterday's rumble. Bob gave you that black eye. You poor thing. I was watching the whole rumble from the big,ugly maple tree."

End of flashback:

I don't know what was about her that made me feel that Keily J. was special. Soon it's going to be her 16th birthday. The years fly by....... so thinking about it...Bob gave me a black for a whole darn month. Ouch that hurt and my eye stung for weeks.

Sunday Late Night right before midnight

Keily J. POV:

I look at him with great disgust and anger. Why can't Jonah just commit suicide or something? Jonah grabbed a belt to hit me with while Jayden held me down. I kicked Jayden in his balls. He tumbled to the floor and cussed at me. Jonah helped his brother while I laughed. Jonah and Jayden were stupid. They seem to forget who they are messing with.

" You are so dead." I smirked ," I don't think so. " With that I slapped Jonah and snatched the key out of his hand. I push Jaydenout f my way. I quickly ran to the door and opened it just to see Randy right outside.

* * *

**Sorry I know this chapter sucks!**


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I forgot the name of the website and then I forgot my password. haha I promise to update on the 13th, I have been busy not with school but with summer school :(. I hate summer school!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16:

I look at him with great disgust and anger. Why can't Jonah just commit suicide or something? Jonah grabbed a belt to hit me with while Jayden held me down. I kicked Jayden in his balls. He tumbled to the floor and cussed at me. Jonah helped his brother while I laughed. Jonah and Jayden were stupid. They seem to forget who they are messing with.

" You are so dead." I smirked ," I don't think so. " with that I slapped Jonah and snatched the key out of his hand. I pushed Jayden out of my way. I quickly ran to the door and opened it just to see Randy right outside. " Ra..Randy what are you doing here?" Jayden grabbed me while Jonah talked to Randy.

" What the f*** are you serious?" Jonah hissed. By the look on Jonah's face I could tell it wasn't good news for him. Jonah turned towards Jayden and I " Come on Jay! We must leave. The Greasers have found us."

" How? We are miles out of town."Jayden asked. Jonah got more red with anger," A drunk Bob. That is how they found us. A stupid, drunk Bob. Now bring the girl, we must leave."

" Here let me take her Jay, " Randy stated.

Two-Bit's PoV: Monday morning

" Two-Bit Matthews! Two-Bit come down breakfast is ready!" Ella was calling me. I could tell that she entered my room and was now hovering over me. " Two-Bit Matthews...Now come on get up! " She put a hand on my forehead. " Wow Two-Bit are you feeling fine? You seem very hot."

I didn't have time to respond. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. I started puking. " Ella can you call the doc. I think I coming off with something."

( one hour later)

" Now open your month." Does this doc think I'm stupid or what? I'm not a child anymore. " It's probably the access of alcohol. How much did you drink?"

" Um..5 cans of beer and a... 2 bottles of tequila." The doctor noted it down," I see...well you might just have a lot alcohol in your system. I bet it is just a 3 day bug. I will ask of you to take the drinking down by a lot and to be on best rest for 3 days." I just nodded.

" Doc...Can you give some depression pills." He laughed like it was a joke, " Did your girlfriend break up with you or something?" I looked at him with a lot of anger and in my irrated tone I replied," No.I have lost a good best friend. I just need you to give me the pills and get the hell out!"By now he knew I meant it.

" Okay...um the pills should arrive tomorrow but for now just stay on bed rest." I nodded and layed on my bed.

3 DAYS PASS

Thursday: Keily's POV:

" Randy how did you come up with such a smart idea?" He stated, " By lying like I always do. I had a little help from Johnny."

" Wait my Johnnycakes helped you out a Soc?" He nodded his head, " Johnny found the shoes of yours in the parking lot the night of our last rumble. I find out through Cherry and Marcia. They both were very worried about you. I called them and told them that I would help. You see I never really was on Jon and Jay's side. They are both perverts. I heard from Bob that Jonah and you had sex. Is that true?" I nodded in shame with tears in my eyes.

" Awww...don't cry Keily. We have a big surprise for Two-Bit today. He doesn't know you are coming."

" Randy...Can you like slow down? The speed limit is 60 and you are going at 105!" He slowed down and made a left turn on Anabella's street.

" Keily unbuckle your seat belt we are here." Pulling in the driveway of Ella's house was so nice. I haven't been out in such a long time! Ella looked out the window. Dally, Johnny, Steve, Darry,Soda, and Ponyboy were all on the front porch. Cherry and Marcia were by the front door. They all smiled at me. Dally tried to smile but he has never smiled. I smiled back at the gang. Randy got out of the car. He made a turn and opened my door. I wasn't even out of the car when Cherry and Marcia were already hugging me.

" Look at you! You need to take a bath before you see Two-Bit."

Anabella came to my side, " Two-Bit is on bed rest. He went too drunk last night and is now passed out in my guestroom. Now come on Keily J. you have to say hi to the rest of the gang."

I couldn't choose who to hug first. Ponyboy and Johnny embraced me first then followed by Soda, Darry, and Steve. I was making my way over to Dally to hug him when he wrapped his two arms around me and picked me up. I laughed. Good to be home! So good to be home!

An hour later:

" Keily J. I got you a total new wardrobe hope you don't mind. "

" Oh of course not." , I muttered from the bathroom. I came out of the bathroom with a fresh clean, white robe. I looked at the bags full of new jeans, shoes,dresses,and shirts. " Oh thanks Ella!"

" I got some of Cherry's help too." I gave them both a hug. I grabbed a mind cream colored dress. It was a perfect for when Two-Bit sees me. It had a jewel base, a flared sheath silhouette, and with my glass buckle shoes.

" Wow you look stunning." , Johnny stated.

"Man, Keily J. you look awesome!" Darry exclaimed.

" Keily you are too cute for words." Two-Bit said? I turn around to see Two-Bit right in front of Darry and Johnny. He has a big smile of his face. Even when he is drunk, he's hot!

I updated next week bye!


End file.
